


Seventh Circle

by exAm



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Dark fic, Drugging, L topping from bottom, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Ideation, Temporary Amnesia, Voyeurism, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: L had unimpeachable evidence that Light was Kira. He didn't kill Light. Light only wishes he had.





	Seventh Circle

**Author's Note:**

> "You're there through my wasted years  
> Through all my lonely fears, no tears  
> Run through my fingers, tears  
> They're stinging my eyes, no tears" - Despair, Yeah Yeah Yeahs
> 
> I can't get enough 'Light gets imprisoned.' 
> 
> I know the sentence structure in this is all sorts of weird, but I wrote it with 'mental blanks' especially at the beginning because it's Light's POV.
> 
> This is not your gift fic ZJ. This is me screwing around with old writing.

The man who has him has the darkest black eyes. It would seem that they match his soul.  
  
  
He’s here to bring him to justice. He says these things like edicts.   
  


He murmurs them in his ear sometimes as Light tries catch what little is there for him of sleep

  
A drone trying to define who he is but Light knows who he is. He has always been proud to be who he is.  
  


The man murmurs that he has killed many people, that he was _and is still_ dangerous.  
  
  
More dangerous than any criminal before him in all of recorded human history.  
  
  
He can’t believe him, it’s preposterous. Though the man has him on video admitting these crimes.   
  
  
He had to have been drugged and coached to say that. He can’t remember killing anyone. Surely, surely he would remember _murder_.  
  
  
It’s only that he _does_ remember these clustered odd events.  
  


Apples. Throwing apples in the air, buying so many apples and them disappearing. Tossed up in a gentle arc. Then gone.

 

When he doesn’t ever remember eating them - it’s fuzzy, it’s blurry.

 

It seems important though - scores of apples unaccounted for in his always orderly world.  
  
  
Other incongruencies. A micro TV… why had he purchased it? Where had it gone?  
  
  
It didn’t make any sense…  
  


_He’d never wanted anyone to die a day in his whole life._   
  


Other people’s suffering was something he only ever wanted to alleviate.  
  
  
But that was before a spindly man placed him in a cell and ordered Light to call him nothing at all.  
  


Now Light wanted to hurt him for him for acting  
  
  
-as if he didn’t deserve to mouth another human's name-  
  
  
when that mouth consumed his own nearly every night  
  


Then he said that it would be his mind fully coming back online he should be scared of rather than him.

  
In Light's sleep, he follows peels of otherworldly laughter  
  


he seeks their source, he always seems a step too far, something gargantuan is flickering in the periphery  
  
  
When he’s awake he appeases the nameless dark-eyed man.  
  


He covers him in bruises and bites because the man eggs him on to dominating him in whatever small ways he can

until Light is his own mess of teeth and nails; he takes all the sanity Light has left in him and smashes it 

until it is shattered across the floor of studio apartment style cell he is held in, glinting in the overly bright LED glow

until Light is left primal and wrestling his captivated captor to the ground  
  
Until he fills the unnamed man to his own gasping and pleasured grabbing and clawing  
  
\- this makes Light emptier than he’s ever been before

The man who would stay nameless tells Light he’s obsessed with Kira, 

That Light’s done this _thing_ to him recklessly and now _look where they are_  
  
That’s it’s forced the man to make alliances in his life he’d have never had to make

Forced him to trust what he terms _unknown sources_  
  
The man's conversations rarely make sense to him

Light only has reprieve at night  
  
The laughing creature shimmers with dark feathers throughout all Light’s dreams  
  
It touches Light too, but reverently, large warm hands he wants to melt into

And soothes him in a gravely voice that it’ll pay him in death soon one day

he wants it, he welcomes it more and more eagerly now  


* * *

When the drugs start to leave Light's system

the man who took him seems antsy; covers his eyes with a velvet cloth

so that tremulously and then all at once when his   
  
memories come back, screaming in his head like banshees  
  
he too is screaming at the weight of his own memories tearing at silken ceremonial garb  
  
his family, his future, _what of it all, the grief is beyond him_

‘Kira’ died for the public, his own father had watched, proud and strong in his way.  
  
'L' had staged a fake lethal injection, but the drugs were strong enough to stop a heart momentarily.  
  
The drugs temporarily negated Light’s cognitive capacity- Ryuzaki claimed.   
  
But they'd taken all his memories _almost in full._

  
“Kill me shinigami. This is hell much darker to me than any death.”  
  
“No, no death for you, Kira. This is a better, more fitting punishment.” His captor replied grabbing him by the hair.  
  
  
“Ryuzaki.” He growled.  
  
  
“That is not who I am but you will not call me by any name murderer. Kira forcibly took thousands of lives, ruined families and livelihoods, worked against all natural laws; he should now be a victim of his nature."  
  
  
This is because _you_ chose your path when you _crossed_ mine, because you _stole my attention_. Because you would have killed me. _This is real justice_.”  
  
“I’m not asking _you_ to do it.” He says trying to keep from panting as L rubs his cock needily against his hipbone.

This man, no, 'L', Ryuzaki, Light can no longer recognize as his friend… he can’t give him the release of death.   
  
'L' needs Light more than he needs sanity or breath or pride.  
  
This man needs Light badly enough to have taken a savior away from the whole of humanity.  
  
“A death god will end my life. He promised it in a dream.”  
  
L’s head moves between his legs, his tongue drags out a helpless moan from Light as it skims his cock head.  
  
“Kira is only out of the woods of childhood himself. Death is further off for him than the beginning of life.  
  
Don't despair. Your intellect and beauty will live on in purer hearts - the ideal of Kira now tied to your beautiful face in everyone's minds. I couldn’t let you really die. I never thought I would find someone like you. A shame you had to be a megalomaniac.”  
  
He hisses, “You’re insane. You’re not thinking about consequences. _You've destroyed my family._ For what purpose?”  
  
"No, Kira destroyed his own family. Then 'L' protected what was left to protect."  
  
Finally, he overpowers Light with his hands on his weakened shoulders and presses his hard-on into his entrance which is tightened, clenched against his entry.

“Do you like the number four, Kira? If not; you should learn to. Eastern cultures believe it’s the number signifying death.”  
  
“What are you even saying?”  
  
“I’ll start the countdown, though you’re plenty bright. I bet you’ve already figured it out,”

  
“Ichi.”  
  
Light thrashes against him. Being penetrated by L makes him feel owned in this doghouse of a place. He’d rather hate fuck the man in a rage a thousand times and never once say his name than be _fucked by him_.

“Ni.”

  
L rams his cock in and Light’s ass is still not giving way.  
  
“San."  
  
Light grunts, resisting the intrusion even harder.

“Shi!” He calls like he’s beckoning something and suddenly above them the apparition from Light’s dream manifests floating staring him; Ryuk is like he's never seen him before, staring down with listless red inhuman eyes and a hungry, empty smile plastered on.  
  
L takes the opening and sinks into Light as he relaxes during his shock.

“A reunion. What a pleasure” He pauses, encased now in Light who hisses in discomfort, “Though, more mine or his?”  
  
“Yours, I’m sure.” The monster says, crawling across the ceiling, looking down in fascination, "Well, go on you promised to show me what he looks like full of cock. I'm not disappointed so far."  
  
  
Ryuk creepily poised above them and all Light is struck by is the deep knowledge that he has lost his chance at creating paradise.  
  
_It would have been better to have never had the power to create it at all that to have known it and lost it._  
  
"The death note _was a curse._ " He says to both of them hatefully.

And to his horror, both of them laugh low like the sound of damnation.  


* * *

That night in his dream the demon appears again clearer than ever and he falls on his knees in front of him and pleads, “How are you doing this? Help me Ryuk.”  
  
  
“You think a mortal can escape death in his dreams? This place is merely another plane.”  
  
  
“Give me the note again, and only tell me his name, and we can leave here together. It can be like the old days.”  
  
  
“And miss out on all of this premium entertainment!?” The death god guffaws. "The weirdo won! I didn't even expect to enjoy it this much! You guys are the best!"  
  
  
“Then, I could be with you instead. If _this_ is what you want.”  
  
  
At first the response to that is a low laugh but it rises in volume until Ryuk is doubled over slapping his knees like the idea they could be together is a punchline to the entire joke that is human existence. 

  
  
“Rule 36, remember kid? Living vicariously through the skinny guy is my only option.”

  
  
“Then, if you won't come with me,” Light swallows and continues bravely, “I beg of you to make good on your promise.”

  
  
And a smile curves his lips wider and wider as Ryuk replies gleefully as an omen, the vulture over his life, “A promise is a promise even to a Death God, beautiful. But I’ve made complimentary ones now. I’ll wait until _he_ asks. I will have what's left of you.”


End file.
